


Wildfire

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Teases Ron, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, One Big Happy Family, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron is confused, Teasing, Weasley Family Dinners (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: His fingers tightened around hers in recognition, but it didn’t stop him. “Similar to you and your companions. But, she is to be my wife. Forever, not a week.”The thick cover of his accent only distracted them for a moment. After the sting of his words, the coldness over ‘similar’ and ‘companions’ on his tongue settled, Hermione coughed.Ron’s skin grew brighter.Ginny grinned.Harry's brows rose. “What?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr for snipandsnail

“So…you two-”

“Da,” Viktor bit out, eyes lifting from the table to look at Ron. “ _Yes_.”

Hermione settled her hand over where he curled his around her knee, her fingers fitting into his.

“Us two,” he continued, his voice strong and sure in the quiet of the dining room. “As she has said, three times.”

“Viktor,” she murmured.

His fingers tightened around hers in recognition, but it didn’t stop him. “Similar to you and your companions. But, she is to be my wife. Forever, not a week.”

The thick cover of his accent only distracted them for a moment. After the sting of his words, the coldness over ‘similar’ and ‘companions’ on his tongue settled, Hermione coughed.

Ron’s skin grew brighter.

Ginny grinned.

Harry's brows rose. “ _What?”_

“He doesn’t mean it like that,” Hermione explained, looking between the group.

Millicent rejoined them, filling the space beside Ron.

“He means we’re in a serious relationship. Not a fling, or anything.”

“How sweet,” Millicent commented, tucking her arm under Ron’s. She smiled at him before looking back at Hermione and Krum. “I told him something was up between you two.”

“Yes. How sweet,” Viktor agreed. “And I mean it both ways. _V_ e are in a serious relationship, getting married.”

Ginny continued to grin, knocking her shoulder into Harry’s as his brows rose.

“So, please, stop question and disbelief-”

“Stop disbelieving what?” George asked as he walked in, a crockpot in his hands and two more trailing him.

“Hermione and I are getting married.”

Ginny laughed as Ron grumbled, and George hooted in celebration.

“What’s this about?” Molly asked as she walked in. Arthur followed, wand trained on the dishes he was levitating. A wave of Molly’s wand sent them all settling along the center of the table.

“Nothing,” Hermione remarked quickly.

George moved to sit down, “Hermione and Viktor have an announce-”

“No, no, no,” Hermione cut him off. She met all their eyes. “Viktor and I are in a serious relationship, is all.”

“That’s all?” Molly questioned. She turned toward the wine cupboard as Viktor got up to help her reach a bottle.

“Old news,” Arthur added, sitting down at the table.

“Ron’s upset,” Ginny instigated. “He’s the last to know.”

“You knew?” Harry accused. Ginny swatted at him.

“Still in love, Ronnikens?” George teased.

Millicent grinned, elbowing him. “I thought you got over that fourth year, babe?”

“His crush on Viktor?” Percy questioned as he joined them, bumping into Viktor as he passed.

“All he needs is a good snog,” Ginny commented, brows wiggling.

Arthur laughed, patting Ron’s shoulder sympathetically.

“Just one good one,” Ginny continued. “To get it out of his system.”

“I’ll grab the camera,” George hopped up.

“You’ll do no such thing, George!” Molly admonished, placing wine bottles on the table. But he’d already disappeared.

“Lay off it,” Ron finally said. “It's unexpected, is all.”

“I agree,” Harry said in support. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Um-”

“Oh, awhile, right?” Molly questioned, looking at Arthur. She patted Harry’s shoulder as she passed him. “Don’t you all have dinner once a week?” She asked as she sat down.

Harry’s brows rose as he looked at Ginny.

“It’s been too long, really,” Ginny decided.

“You _knew_?” Harry asked again.

“Come off it, babe. I _noticed_.” She drew her fingers through his hair familiarly. “Can’t fault me for that. Even Millicent noticed, and she’s only been around a month!”

George returned with the camera, taking a picture of the table. “Let’s get to it,” he commented, followed by kissy noises.

“How long _have_ you all been dating?” Millicent questioned.

“Since, uh-”

“June,” Viktor cut in, moving back to his seat.

“That isn’t that long,” Ron remarked.

“Just after Battle,” he continued, unfazed.

“What?!” Ginny asked. “Oh, Merlin! You knew all that time, Mum? Dad?”

“Of course,” Arthur remarked. “Your mother and I know everything.”

“How have you two kept it a secret for three years?” Millicent questioned.

“It mattered,” Viktor told her, his eyes landing on the old Slytherin.

Hermione turned away from him, looking down at her plate as her cheeks heated up.

“It mattered, so _v_ e had to keep it.”

“Yeah,” Hermione quietly agreed.

“Oh, Merlin,” Millicent suddenly said. Percy was grinning beside her, looking between Viktor and Hermione.

“Shit,” Ron and Harry both said, brows lifted, but smiles played on their lips.

Everyone else was grinning. _Waiting_. Hermione turned around to see that Viktor was behind her, down on one knee. She could barely see the box he was holding, her eyes landing firmly on his, wide and surprised.

He was nervous, but his face was set, and when she leaned closer to him, he quietly said, “You’ve been one of the most important people in my life since _v_ e met, and you have become everything to me. You believed in, supported, and been friend to me even when it has been hard. And I have loved you for very long, my Hermione. I promise to be friend and lover, supporter and protector, equal to you always, if only you do me this honor.

“Will you marry me?”

She drew her arms around his neck, not realizing she was crying until she pulled away and he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

“Hermione?” He asked, his eyes a wildfire of emotion.

“Answer him, witch!” Percy called.

“Honestly,” Ron supplied, a smile in his voice.

“He’s spent the last three years suffering!” George added. “Couldn’t even tell anyone about his women in peace!”

“Let them be,” Molly said, tears in her voice. “But do answer him, dear.”

“Yes,” Hermione laughed, kissing him.

Ginny gave a catcall, and Harry laughed, a mixture of happiness and nerves that left Hermione feeling full as the Burrow came alive with excitement.

Viktor stood, lifting her with him and pressing his lips more firmly to hers. “I love you,” he told her, repeating it over and over in Bulgarian.

“A million times, Viktor. _Yes._ You didn’t even have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> x, Weeds


End file.
